Dance Class and Day Dreams
by sierramc89
Summary: Dance Class? I mean it could be fun...So as you can tell I wasn't particularly looking forward to it but that was until I met my instructor.Spashley. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story to those who have read my stories before I hope you enjoy this one and to those who have not welcome and I hope you stick with it.**

**Don't own anything**

**Here we go…and remember when its over go to the little drop down box on the left side and REVIEW! haha**

_Buzzz Buzzz_

Peering over at my alarm clock I sleepily hit the snooze button and burry my face in my pillow. _'No one should have to get up this early during the summer' _I thought, it was 7 o'clock on a Monday morning and today is my first jazz dance class. My mom signed me up thinking it would keep me in shape for cheerleading when school started only she didn't know I had no intentions in continuing cheer. But being as I was not ready to tell her that yet I had decided to take the class anyway, I mean it could be fun.

So after getting ready and throwing on my signature sweats I made my way down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey mom" I said dropping my bag on the floor and taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Spencer so are you excited for you first day of dance I know your going to make lots of friends."

That's my mom she's a 'the glass is half full' type of person. You may get mauled by a dog and she would be "well at least you didn't get rabies"…. Okay so she's not as uncompassionate as I just made her sound but you know what I mean.

"Yeah well at least I have that to look forward to." I say sarcastically under my breath. Its not that I didn't want to meet new people but people in dance tend to be undeniably perky and I'm just not like that this early in the morning.

"What'd you say hun?"

"Oh nothing…so what's for breakfast?" I ask looking over to see what she is doing.

"Special K…" she says setting the box in front of me. "Light and just enough to keep you tied over till lunch."

Ok so I really don't like Special K it's too bland and just all around does not sound good. But usually want my mom wants she gets so I'll just have to douse it in sugar see if that helps.

While I am eating my cereal my brother Glen walks into the kitchen.

"Hey sis so you ready for your dance class." He says shaking his hips.

My brother Glen is the old fashioned jock except without the manners. He's crude and most of the time a jerk but he is always there when ya need him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh come on sound a little more enthused I'd be jumping up and down if I got a chance to participate in a class that allowed me to watch some fine females stretching and bouncing around in spandex…"

See crude.

"Uh Glen!" I yell slapping him on the arm.

"Hey non of that..." he says playfully while grabbing an apple.

I see my mom pull out her phone and after a few seconds of some "Yea's" and a "No problem I'll be there" she hangs up the phone.

"Hey Glen would you mind taking Spencer to her class I just got called in?" My moms a nurse at the local hospital and to say she works a lot would be an understatement.

"Yeah sure but be ready soon cause I wont wait."

Fifteen minutes later I am in the car on my way to the dance studio. Glen has the radio turned up loud to some rock song I can't identify.

"HEY SPENCER!" Glen tries to yell over his music 'what a moron'. I reach over and turn the sound dial down. "Hey I was listening to that!" he protests I just shrug it off.

"What?" I ask a little annoyed gesturing for him to continue.

"Oh yeah well…" he reaches into his pocket and hands me a folded piece of paper. I open it up and find his name with our home number written on it.

"What's this? Just in case you forgot I do live there too I know what our number is."

He makes some face at me like 'No Shit' and says,

"No that's for you to give out, you know like I said there are going to be some gorgeous girls in that class of yours and I want some of that."

"Ahh!" I laugh throwing the paper back at him. "What ever made you think I would do that?"

"Cause I'm your big brother and you love me…come on just do it." He pushes the piece of paper into my bag and I don't bother to object.

"Whatever."

We pull into the parking lot and Glen pulls up to the front entrance. "Ok have fun and don't forget." he says pointing at my gym bag.

Rolling my eyes I jump out of the car and watch him drive off.

I make my way into the building and am bombarded with dancers. A couple little girls in tutus run past me and I almost knock someone else over trying to dodge them.

"Oh sorry!" I say reaching out to steady us both.

"Oh its ok it can get a little crazy in here." I look up and standing like a skyscraper above me is a tanned brown haired boy.

"Yeah sorry I'm Spencer by the way and you are?"

"Oh I'm Aiden." He says reaching his hand out toward me.

Taking it I reply, "Hey so are you taking a class here...?"

"Oh me no I was just bringing my girlfriend some coffee you know help her rejuvenate."

"Oh how very nice of you. Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get to class." I say pointing toward a random room.

"Yeah don't let me hold you up…see ya around Spencer." He says with a smile walking away.

After double-checking with the secretary I made my way to the classroom on the farthest left of the building. Walking into the room I quickly take in its features. It looked like any generic dance studio, the wall on the opposite side of the door was covered in mirrors and the east and west walls were lined with bars.

I set my stuff down by the back wall and look up at the clock. It's about ten minutes till class starts and I've noticed people starting to file themselves in. I haven't seen the instructor yet who I am guessing will be a moderately good looking woman in her early thirties.

So it is now the exact time for the class to start and still no teacher. I look around wondering if I have somehow missed her but I haven't.

Just then a girl my age comes rushing through the door and walks over toward me. She is a little shorter than me with golden brown curly hair and not to mention quite pleasing to look at if you know what I mean.

"Hey" I say as she sets her bag down besides mine.

"Hey what's your name?" she asks putting one hand one her hip and smiling at me.

"Ahh Spencer…" I say reaching my hand out for her to shake.

"Spencer huh hi I'm Ashley." She says taking my hand.

"So uh do you know who the instructor is she's not here yet…I hope she didn't forget us?" I laugh jokingly and she looks at me and smiles.

"Don't worry she didn't…"

"How do you know?" I ask playfully.

"Cause I'm her." She winks at me while walking to the front of the room.

"Hello class as I have just informed Spencer over there I am you instructor and yeah I know I'm young but if you'd been dancing since you were 4 you would know a thing or two yourself…" She smiles getting the whole class to laugh.

Except for me that is because I am just standing here mouth open looking like an idiot.

"Ok so if you would all spread out we are going to start with some basic stretches just follow my lead."

The class does as asked and I just simply plop down where I am.

She starts with some leg stretches and looking over its hard not to notice how toned she is. As we move on to the arm stretches her shirt rides up just a bit and I can see what looks to be a 6-pack.

I get so caught up in staring at her that I missed the last few stretches. I struggle to get back in the rhythm but it's a little difficult.

Have you ever walked into a room and see someone and are immediately taken with them, like no matter how hard you try to look away you just cant?

Well I haven't till now and let me tell you its more difficult than you think.

After a few more minutes Ashley tells us that she wants us to move into one big circle. Once moved she speaks again.

"Okay so I know this may be a little juvenile but hey were going to do it anyway. It will help me as well as everyone else get to know you. So would you please go around say your name and 2 other facts about yourself. Could be a hobbie, besides dancing, or favorite food stuff like that. So who would like to start?" She asks looking around the circle for a volunteer. After not finding one she just decides to go with the person on her left who is a light brown haired girl with a necklace around her neck that says "live".

"Ok well my name is Erica and one of my favorite things to do besides dancing is acting and my favorite food would have to be daiquiri and margarita ice cream." As she finishes up she licks her lips probably at the thought of the ice cream and Ashley thanks her and moves on.

The next few people go until it's the person beside me's turn; she is a dark haired latino girl that is wearing a tight sports bra and some spandex shorts. Talk about skanky.

"Hey my name is Madison, I love to cheer and my favorite subject has got to be boys." Everyone in the room starts to laugh and she just smiles it's clear she thinks she's the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Then everyone's eyes turn to me waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh hi well I'm Spencer my favorite food is probably anything my dad cooks and my favorite subject in school is probably English." I could have said that I like to cheer because technically that is correct but I just didn't want to be in anyway compared to this bimbo sitting next to me.

The rest of the room goes until finally its Ashley's turn.

"Ok well as you already know my name is Ashley, something I love to do is sing and I don't have a favorite subject because to tell you the truth I pretty my hate school but for the sake of this exercise I will say art." Yet again she makes the class burst into laughter, with the exception to the latino girl next to me who is just looking at her like she said the sky was pink.

"So now that that's finished I think we have just enough time for me to show you the routine we will be working on for the final performance at the end of the month."

She has us all move to stand at the back of the room while she put a CD into the boom box and get into the starting position.

The music comes one and she is off doing some thing's that I'm familiar with some not and by the end of it she is out of breath and everyone is looking at her like she just burst into flames.

We all start clapping and she raises her hand up while switching the music off.

"Thank you well I am glad you like it because I can guarantee by the end of the month you will know this dance so well you could do it in your sleep. Okay well great class everyone I will see you all on Wednesday." she says simply.

Everyone starts to gather their things and leave as I am reaching for my bag I hear someone say, "So what'd you think?"

Turning around its Ashley and my heart jumps a bit.

"Oh that dance it was great! I can't wait to start working on it."

"Well I'm glad." She motions me out the door and we walk out the front to the parking lot.

"Are you going home?" I ask her.

"Yeah that was my only class today I get the rest of the day off." She smiles and I can't help but think I can't wait to see it again. "So who's picking you up?" she asks seeming interested.

"My brother…" When I say that I remember the paper he gave me and I figure what the hell. I pull the paper out of my gym bag and hand it to her.

"What's this?"

"My brother wanted me to give our number out to a "hot girl" so…"

She laughs and looks down at the paper examining it. "So this is your number to?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I will definitely call…" she says that and it just makes me shiver with anticipation and delight. Then I hear a honk to the left of me and look over to see the boy from earlier waving at us.

"Oh that's my ride I have to go…but I will call you!" She gives me once last smile and glides away.

That's when I notice Glen waving impatiently at me a few parking spots away.

I run over and climb into the car and the minute I sit down Glen piles on the question.

"So who was that?", "Did you give out my number like I told you to?", "Did you give it to that girl you were talking to?", "What's her name?"

Also adding on that he thinks Ashley is hot which I can't blame him because she totally is.

"Yes Glen I gave it to that girl and her name is Ashley."

"Yes! Thanks sis I owe you one." His smile turns huge on his face as we pull out of the parking lot. "Uhh I can't wait till she calls!" he continues I can tell he's excited, and what can I say I am to.

**So there you guys go the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it!!**

**Can anyone guess what happens next…? Lol**

**Well the next chapter will be out soon…it also depends on how fast those reviews come. ******

**Come on everyone review!! Go now haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter and I really appreciate all of the reviews that I got I really love them.**

**Extra thanks to Spashley89 for that long review. I love that you noticed about the no other fic's with Ashley as a dancer in them. That's pretty much why I wrote it ******

**Don't own anything.**

**And another character from the show appears in this one you may not like it but trust my there is a purpose.**

**Ok well everyone enjoy!**

I had Glen drop me off at the Social Services office so I could visit my dad. Unlike my brother and my mom he tends to really get me; I am more like him that any of the others.

I left my gym bag with Glen and headed inside.

The building on the inside is just a boring as it is on the outside. Why do all places like this have to be so damn depressing?

I mean don't you think they could choose to pant it with colors other than off-white and beige.

Places like this tend to creep me out and I really don't think their lack of color is helping much.

I let the front desk know who I am here to see and I take a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

There are a few people already sitting here, a mother and her son, a teenage boy who looks around my age, and a young woman who looks like she has been sleeping on the streets.

I take my seat on the opposite side of the room as them all and pick up one of those old magazines they set out for people to read.

I remember when I was younger and I would go places like this with my mom she would always take the ones she liked or hadn't finished reading yet.

I never understood why but I assume that's why there were no new issues.

I had just begun to find out why Brad and Jennifer had really broken it off when the boy I noticed earlier sat down next to me.

"Hi" he said while stretching out his hand for me to shake. He was quite tall with a lean sort of boney body with brown hair and brown eyes.

I looked at him a little confused but shook his hand anyway. "Hey…"

"My names Patrick"

"Hi Patrick…" I replied giving him a small smile.

"…and your name is?"  
"Spencer" its not that he didn't seem like a nice guy and all but in case you haven't noticed I only really like girls. I mean it's not like their hasn't been a few decent guys along the way its just I never feel that spark that need like I do with girls.

"Well hi Spencer and what are you doing here this fine day." He spoke a little too loud almost as if he was trying not to blurt something out.

"Umm I came to see my dad…"

He just looked at me all innocent like a little lost puppy so I decided to throw him a bone.

"and you?"

His face instantly brightened, "Oh well I am waiting for my brother he got in a little bit of trouble last year so he has to come here every month so they can see how he's doing, you know make sure he's keeping out of trouble things like that."

"Oh what did he do?" I normally wouldn't ask but this boy looks so eager to share I figure why not.

"He was driving without a license." Huh?

"Really that doesn't sound that bad why does he have to see a social worker?" Now I was interested.

"Well the thing was he was kind of driving someone else's car."

"In other words he stole it."

"Yeah…ergo chauffeur." He says pointing to himself.

I laughed a little and he went right along with me. You could tell he was trying so hard to impress me like driving his delinquent brother around would some how prove he was a decent guy.

Just to let all you guys know things like that girls pick up on they know exactly what your thinking probably before you do. So don't think your being all sneaky with that stuff cause your not.

"So you have any brothers and sisters?" he asks me.

"Uh yeah I have two brothers."

"Oh that's cool yeah I have 1 sister and 1 other brother." As he finishes I hear the lady with the kid yell for him to "stop" whatever he is doing. I look over and I can see the young boy throwing the crackers his mother was trying to get him eat on the floor.

You can tell she is almost at her limit when she grabs his arm and yanks the food away from him and walks over and tosses it in the garbage.

I look away a little uncomfortable I hate seeing things like this and unfortunately I am too much of a wuss to do anything about it.

"Makes you uncomfortable huh?" That's when I remember the boy sitting next to me and hearing his question it's almost like he can read my mind.

"Yeah…" I answer nodding.

"I know what you mean when I see things like that I think you know that its wrong someone should say something but you don't know if they are having a bad day or if it was really as bad as it looked. I want to do something but I never do." He looks down ashamed with himself but I know exactly what he means.

"I know what you mean." He smiles and looks up and me.

Right then a boy a few years older than us comes out the far door. Patrick looks up and I can see he's a little disappointed.

"Ready?" the boy asks.

"Yeah just a sec…" He turns back to me. "That's my brother I have to go but here…" He grabs a pen from the table and rips a piece of paper from the magazine in my lap and writes something on it.

"Here call me if you want maybe we can hang out." Smiling he puts it in my hand and he gets up and walks out the door.

Looking down I see his name with a 7 digit number below it. I just shrug and stuff it in my pocket.

About 5 minutes later my dad walks out the door and waves me into his office.

We sit down and he pulls out his bag of lunch mom made him and starts devour his sandwich.

"So what's up kiddo?"

"Oh nothing just finished with my dance class and thought I would come say hi."

"Oh really how was it?"

"It was pretty good we didn't really do much just introductions and things like that."

"That sounds fun sweetie."

"Yeah how was your day?"

"Very hectic some many people so little time." My dad is always trying to do too much help everyone I feel bad for him because I know that's impossible. I don't know how he can sit here everyday listening to other people's problems and take them on like there his own. I couldn't do that and still remain sane.

We sat there and talked for awhile however we were cut short when the front desk called and said he had an emergency phone call.

"Ok honey I have to take this but I will see you at home later." He kissed my forehead and opened the door for me.

"Okay bye dad." I walked back out through the lobby the mother and child now gone. It wasn't that far from here to my house so instead of calling Glen I just decided to walk home.

Within seconds of walking through the door Glen called me into the living room.

"Guess what?" he said looking anxiously at me.

"What?" I say widening my eyes sarcastically.

"That girl the one you gave my number to she called." What?

"Ashley called?"

"That's her name…" he said like a light bulb flicked on in his head. "Well yeah anyway you better be ready by 8 because we have a double date." I'm starting to feel sick.

"What?"

"Well yeah I asked her out and she said she would go out with me but only if we made it a double date with you."

"Who's my date?" I ask horrified at the thought of one of Glen's dumb friends.

"I don't know that's for you to decide but you better find one cause if you just come with us that's going to be a little weird."

"No way Glen there is no way I'm going you're just going to have to tell her no."

"No come on Spencer if you don't go then the deal is off…please Spence please PLEASE!" He looks so desperate that I start to actually feel bad.

"Fine! But you owe me one big time."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you…"He smiles hugging me.

"Yeah whatever what are we doing?"

"Well we are going to go out to dinner then head over to Grays"

"Okay." That's all I say I turn around and walk away while I hear Glen shout one last "thank you" at me.

I go and lie on my bed and wrack my brain on who to bring tonight but no matter how hard I just can't think of anyone. Everyone I would consider on taking is either dating someone or likes me to much I don't want to be anywhere near them. That's when I feel my hand wrap around something in my pocket.

Pulling it out I see it's that boy Patrick's number. After a long inner debate of should I call him I decided there really is no one else so I called.

After a few rings a girl answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi umm this is Spencer is Patrick there?"

"Yeah uh hold on a sec…" I hear here put the phone down and steady footsteps walking away. A few seconds later quicker footsteps return and I hear the phone being pressed to someone's ear.

"Hello Spencer?"

"Hey Patrick."

"Hey what's up?" I might as well get it over with.

"Okay so here's the thing my brother sort of told this girl he likes that me and someone else would go on a double date with them and the problem is I don't have anyone to go with so I was sort of wondering if you would want to go?" It came out a little fast but I think I got my point across.

"Oh well…well yeah I would love to." He sounds almost too excited. "When?"

"See that's the thing it's tonight at 8 and I would understand if it's too short notice but…" he cut me off.

"No no it's not that's fine!"

"Oh ok well…" After giving him all the information I said I would see him later and we hung up.

I still had a few hours till I would need to start getting ready and I had no idea what to do till then. You know when you are looking forward to something and the time just drags on slower…

I HATE that!

After about 20 minutes of thinking I realized I hadn't eaten since this morning so I decided I would go make myself something to eat.

Walking past the bathroom I hear the shower going. It's insane are boys supposed to take the littlest amount of time getting ready? But no Glen is worse than me like way worse.

Shaking my head I continue down the stairs and I hear someone moving around in the kitchen realizing the only person it could possibly be is Clay.

I walk into the kitchen and sure enough I see Clay popping some toast into the toaster.

"Hey sis! Want some?" I nod and his face brightens. Clay is such a good hearted pure individual and he is never the one to judge. I guess that why he's the only on who knows about me. I know that I can tell him anything and I won't change in his eyes.

"Hey…" I say trailing off debating whether or not to tell him about my little situation. But he answers that question for me.

"So I heard you have a date?" The questioning manner is just his way of letting me know if I don't feel like talking about it than its okay and I really appreciate that.

"Yeah and its going to be a total disaster!" His face turns into a concerning one and after putting our toast on plates he sits down in front of me.

"…and why is that?"

"Well because it just so happens that the girl I am currently crushing on is Glens date…" I rest my head on the counter letting out a sigh.

"Ah that's rough but you were the one who agreed to go." There he is being all level headed always seeing everything from all directions.

"I know but the thing I don't get is today I kind of got the impression that she was into me I'm not usually wrong about stuff like that." I reply taking a bite of my toast.

"You ever think maybe she is but she's unsure about what you're feeling…"

"Yeah but then why did she say yes to Glen?"

"I do recall a certain fact you're leaving out that she only said she would go out with him if you came along."

"That's true I guess but still what if she only did that for safety reasons you know she doesn't know him…"

"That's possible but I guess you will just have to wait and see." He shrugs his shoulders

"Yeah well I got to go get ready for my date…" I say adding a little faux excitement at the end.

"Alright well at least try to have some fun."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." I smile grabbing what's left of my toast and head up to my room.

Ok so shower, hair, clothes, make-up and then maybe on of the most torturous nights of my life.

FUN

**OK there you go everyone I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sure you all know by now that Patrick is the surprise character and don't worry its not going to be a Spatrick fic at all!!**

**Promise but as I said there was a need for him.**

**Also sorry there is not date in this chapter it got a little long and I decided to move it to the next chapter.**

**Well everyone go review and let me know what you thought.**

**Also I am asking you all a question. In the first chapter I have a girl in the class speak first in the name game. Erica. She is not from the shows but I was thinking of adding her in. **

**So do you like that idea or should I keep it strictly SON characters? …vote for her in or her out**

**Let me know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you readers if you are still reading this after it took me forever to post this chapter than I applaud you. I also really appreciate it! **

**But I have to say I have a very good reason. Well after the last chapter I went to Canada to do this workshop and I was there a while without my computer. One of my best friends had a baby so that was really big. Then my twin sister had a baby so yeah busy here. **

**Oh yeah and I have had lots of relatives come and visit to see the baby so yeah like I said really busy.**

**So please review I love getting them…**

**I don't own anything.**

Okay so shower, hair, make-up…Check.

Now there's the clothes. I had already disposed of a few outfits already and I was slowly giving up hope of ever finding the perfect one.

I know it shouldn't matter what I wear because its not like I am actually Ashley's date but if there is even the slightest chance that Clay is right then I was not going to give up an opportunity to impress.

I walk over to my closet looking once again through the mass of clothes within and I see one of my old black flowing skirts. Pulling it out I slip it on and looking in the mirror I knew this was it.

Shirt….shirt….shirt?? Humm

I slip on my dark turquoise tank it fits together nicely with its lacey bottom. The outfit is almost complete I go over to my jewelry box and pull out my silver heart necklace and put it on.

Perfect.

Taking one last look in the mirror I walk into the hall and over to Glens room.

"Glen!" I yell knocking on his door.

I hear some rustling within the room and a second later the door swings open allowing Glens cologne to escape the confines of his room almost overpowering me.

"Geese Glen wearing enough cologne." I gasp waving my hand in front of my face.

"Ha ha funny okay come in here I need your help."

I walk into his room and find that just like my room clothes are thrown everywhere. It seems he was having just as much trouble deciding on what to wear as I was.

"Ok which one?" he asks holding up two dress shirt one dark maroon the other blue and white stripped.

"The red one….and hurry up because its almost 8 and they are going to be here any minute."

Just then the door bell rings.

"Okay Spencer you go answer that and if its Ashley tell her I will be there in a minute."

I nod and rush out of the room. However I'm late cause as I reach the reach the bottom of the stairs I notice Clay already opening the door and then there she is.

She looks so gorgeous with her hair down in soft curls. I take a moment to look her over and notice she is wearing a shirt and a skirt…sorry I know that's not much detail but if you were staring at what I am right now you would have trouble forming a well detailed description too.

"Hi" she says giving me a big smile and well that just makes me melt. Which then turns me into a stuttering idiot so unfortunately the only thing I am able to utter is, "Uhhaumhumm"

Of course after realizing what I just said or well I guess didn't say would be more accurate I start to blush. Now the thing with me is I am not a normal blusher when it happens it happens bad…like I turn literally red and its not a pretty site.

"Haha ohh…" she laughs. "Its nice to see you too Spencer."

Thank god Glen chooses this moment to come nosily down the stairs and I am immediately grateful cause I most likely would have continued to embarrass myself even further and I am trying to keep that to a minimum with Ashley around.

"Hey you look hot!….ready?" He asks not trying to hide the lust behind his eyes. Which just infuriates me because I hate that he can express that so openly.

"We have to wait for Spencer's date…" Ashley says gesturing to me.

"Present!" We hear just as Patrick steps over the threshold into out house. "Sorry if I'm late."

"Oh no your just on time." I give him a forced smile.

Glen decided that he would drive and after about fifteen minutes we arrive at the restaurant.

Glen had not actually mentioned where we would be going but after pulling into the local Italian restaurant I could tell that he was trying to impress. Well at least more than his other dates anyway which he usually takes to some pizza place and then hopefully back to their place. Uhh gag

But that also means he really likes her which well sucks!

We enter the restaurant and a waiter takes us to our table where I reluctantly take a seat next to Patrick in the booth.

Dinner went well with the exception of the fact that half way through Glens arm had found its way around Ashley's shoulders thereby making them closer than I would have liked.

I did however find out that Aiden was her best friend and happened to be dating her sister who also worked at the dance studio. I was pleased that I wouldn't have to compete with Aiden but that still left me with my brother. I don't know how he does it but girls swoon over him, he can be quite the charmer.

We just arrived at Gray's and the boys left to check our coats while Ashley and I went to find a table.

We found one easily and after sitting down it went silent. I didn't know what to say I mean there was a lot of things I wanted to say now that I was finally alone with her but they just wouldn't come out.

"So are you having fun?" I finally spit out smiling slightly

"Uh yeah your brothers really nice…..you?"

"Yeah I mean Patrick's nice and all but he's not really my type…"

"Yeah…." she's about to say more before Glen grabs her arm and yanks her away from the table. "Lets dance!"

"Oh okay." she gasps while being dragged away.

Then I see Patrick walk up to the table and he takes a seat next to me.

"Hey! I'm really having fun thanks for inviting me I wasn't sure if I would ever get to see you after this afternoon."

"Yeah no problem I'm having a great time too…" he starts speaking again and my eyes glance over to the dance floor. I see Glen and Ashley dancing and at first all I notice is her and the way her body moves so perfectly to the beat. Then I notice the hand that snakes its way around her back pulling her closer and to say I was jealous is a bit of an understatement.

I keep staring until someone steps in front of me blocking my view. Looking up its Patrick so absorbed in the staring and the jealousness that I missed the part where he asked me to dance. I take his hand and he leads me over to where Glen and Ashley are.

Patrick and I start dancing and I purposefully put distance between us but soon enough his not so subtle inching puts him right up against me.

He's a fairly good dancer which is nice cause don't you hate it when you go dancing and the person who comes to dance with you is not a good as you are. You send the whole time trying to adjust so that they don't have such a hard time following. Which in turn makes you look like a bad dancer….its just annoying.

I turn around so that my back is up against him and I now have a clear view of Ashley. She's in the same position as I am her back to his front and she seems to be having a good time.

She looks up at me and smiles which immediately makes me smile. Then she does something a little unexpected she grabs Glens hands which look to be permanently glued to her hips and removes them and walks over to me grabbing my hand pulling me out of Patrick's hands and into hers.

I'm a little surprised but not disappointed as we start to dance. Her hands move down to my hips and our bodies move in sync to each others and the music.

Her skin is incredibly smooth and the more we dance the closer we get. I can feel her heavy breathing against my neck and it gives me shivers that run down the length of my body and I inwardly wonder if she can feel it too.

I feel Patrick come up behind me again however this time it does not bug me one bit.

My stomach starts to flutter and my body starts to get warmer. Which the fact that there are two very warm bodies pressed up against me on both sides probably doesn't help.

The song ends and Glen suggests we take a break and get some drinks. Patrick immediately agrees and Ashley and I shortly follow.

We walk up to the bar and order 4 waters. Taking a sip of ice cold water when you are dying of heat is heaven. Its like an immediate relief that never ceases to satisfy you whenever it happens.

We all sit down at the table in an attempt to escape the madness of colliding bodies.

"Its so hot! Like I am literally dripping" Glen says while wiping the sweat from his forehead and gulping down some more water.

"Yeah hot!" I agree fanning my face.

"Yes hot…" I hear Ashley say and when I look over we lock eyes and with a small wink she looks away.

_What was that?_

Shaking it off I redirect my attention back to the group where Glen and Patrick were in a heated debate over who's football team was better.

I cant say that this discussion interested me at all so I spent the whole time admiring Ashley who surprisingly was just as into the conversation as the boys were.

I noticed that whenever she smiled her nose crinkled up which was the most adorable thing and her foot was constantly tapping to the beat of the music.

"Hey Spencer!" I hear Ashley yell my name.

"Yeah…yeah?"

"Okay who's right me or him?" she says pointing to Glen.'

"Uh…You"

"See I told you! I am so right."

"Oh come on she doesn't even know what were talking about….thanks for the sibling loyalty Spence." Glen complains.

"Sibling Loyalty? Was it sibling loyalty when you rated me out to mom dad the first time I ever snuck out? Or when you told the entire 8th grade that I still slept with I blankie? If that's what sibling loyalty is than I think I followed you guide lines exactly."

That shut him right up and also earned laughs from Patrick and Ashley.

"Spence….You slept with a blankie till 8th grade?" Ashley asks bursting out with laughter.

"Ahh shut up that's besides the point I was trying to prove a point…"

"Oh you did you just bashed yourself a little on the way." She says smiling at me.

An unknown boy walks up to our table and looks at Ashley, "Hey Ash!"

"Oh hey Connor what's up?"

"Hey so in a sec…." right then the DJ cuts the music, "Hey people! Now I hope your all having a good time…" that earns a scream from the crowd. "Now it has come to my attention that Ashley Davies is in the house now if you all make some noise maybe we can get her up here to show us some moves."

The club erupts in screams and I immediately turn my head back to Ashley who surprisingly looks quite calm.

The boy just looks over at Ashley excitedly and after a moment she speaks, "Excuse me for a moment." she tells us while taking the boy Connor's hand and rising from the table.

"Yeah yeah yeah there she is now everyone make some room!" the DJ yells again.

When Ashley and Connor reach the front they are joined but another boy who hugs Ashley and slaps hands with Connor.

Everyone starts to crowd around making a huge circle and I quickly get up to do the same with the boys close behind. I push my way to the front just as the music starts. It's some popular rap song that I forgot the name to.

They start dancing and I am immediately impressed its not anything like I saw her do this morning in class this is strictly hip-hop. At the beginning its choreographed but then it heads into more freestyle. The boys are very good but Ashley blows them out of the water with her tight moves. I watch in awe as they finish and everyone starts to clap. However I am still just standing there gazing at her.

She thanks the audience with a hand wave and walks toward me. When she is about a foot in front of me I think she's going to stop but she doesn't she leans right in and puts her mouth up to my ear.

"I also teach hip-hop…" she pulls away and smiles while pushing my jaw up so my mouth is no longer hanging open. I start to blush and she gives a quick laugh and walks past me over to Glen and Patrick. They all walk back to the table and I follow hearing the guys complimenting her on how good she was.

Which she was…I don't know about you guys but there's just something about a person that can dance that makes them that much hotter.

We only stayed there a little while longer for we all realized it was getting late and we better get home.

The drive home was okay but all I could think about was I hope that Patrick doesn't try to kiss me. But an even stronger thought was I really hope Glen doesn't kiss Ashley.

Just the thought of the second one made me feel ill and kissing Patrick wouldn't be that big of a deal but I still wanted to avoid it on all cost if possible.

We pull up to the house and I quickly get out but unfortunately Patrick is just a quick as I am and I notice him walk around the car to my side.

"Will you walk me to my car?" he asks I really don't want to say yes but I do anyway.

"Yeah sure." I follow him to his car meanwhile keeping my eyes on Ashley and Glen who have followed our lead and he is walking her to her car.

"So I had a great time tonight….""Yeah me too"

"I'd really like to go out with you again soon maybe alone next time." he laughs trying to sound casual.

"Yeah sure" I say faking interest my eyes wandering over to Ashley again.

I notice him lean in and when I look back at him he pants a kiss right on my lips. A little surprised I let him kiss me for a few seconds and then pull away bringing him in for a hug.

That's when I see it Glen going in for the kiss.

No No No…

He leans down and right as he's about to make contact she cheeks him. She turns her head and all he gets is cheek…YES!

I'm a little surprised at this and so is my brother it seems cause he just pulls away looking quite embarrassed. She says something and waves at him while getting in her car.

He retreats to the house and I watch as Patrick gets into his car and leaves. I turn around to do the same and I notice that Ashley has not yet left she is sitting in her car.

I walk over to her car and she rolled down the window.

"Hey your still here!" I commented inwardly happy.

"Yeah I just didn't get a chance to say goodbye…"

"Oh well goodbye." I say smiling

"Bye…see you on Wednesday." she winks at me then rolls up her window.

I stand there and watch her drive off thinking of basically just her and how glad I am that she didn't kiss Glen. This got me thinking again of what Clay had said and for the first time I started to believe it. I believed that maybe I might actually have a chance.

I let my mind entertain that thought as I walked into the house and up to my room.

It had been an extremely long day I was exhausted. So I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's and climbed into bed immediately drifting off to sleep.

**Also I would love to thank Spashley89 for the long review again…and I want to apologize to you directly because I know that you really loved this story and I again am very sorry for taking so long! **

**I hope I didn't disappoint you or anyone with this update.**

**Also I would love to hear what you all want to happen at the next dance class. **

**I will get the next one out as soon as possible I already have the idea in my head. **

**Ok thanks for reading now go review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it took a long time but I have been busy…I got a job so I have been very preoccupied with that. But anyway I really hope you like this chapter I personally really like it!**

**So anyway please review after you read it I would love to know what you think **

**I don't own anything.**

I walk into the dance studio and see the secretary at her desk typing away. I arrived a little early hoping to get some alone time with Ashley.

As I approach the hallway leading to our classroom I notice her leaning against the doorframe. She takes one look at me smiles and then turns and disappears into the classroom.

I quicken my pace a little and as I reach the door I open it and come literally face to face with Ashley. She is right there standing no more than 6 inches away from me. I am a little startled I mean come on who would be expecting that but the thing that startles me even more is instead of backing away she leans in and kisses me. Not a long kiss but definitely long enough to get my heart racing. She pulls away quickly, leaning her head against mine and says, "I wish I would have done that last night."

"Would it be too cheesy if I said me too?" I say smiling

"Maybe just a little." She laughs and leans in again. Only this time I am not taken by surprise and am able to fully respond. I bring my hand up and take hold of her neck pulling her farther into me and deepening the kiss. I feel her hand on my side slowly but not without need reaching under my shirt gliding her hand up and down my back.

I push her backward breaking the kiss trying to completely enter the room, which she seems to understand, and backs up allowing me to shut the door. Once the door is shut she looks at me smirks and roughly but somehow still cautiously pushes me up against the wall. Now if any of you doubt that being pushed into a wall could be sexy then you all are seriously mistaken, especially if it was Ashley who did the pushing.

I go in to kiss her again and she puts her finger up to my mouth, "Spencer"

"Yeah?"

"Spencer" she says again.

"What?"

"Spencer…SPENCER!!"

"WHAT!!!" I yell opening my eyes and looking over toward my bedroom door.

"Mom told me to wake you up and let you know breakfast is ready… So get up!" _boom _he says pounding his fist on my door and going back downstairs.

What the hell! You know when you have a dream and you wake up and thank god it wasn't real….well this is not one of those times.

I sit up and wipe the sweat from my forehead crawling out of bed and going downstairs taking my usual seat at the table.

"So Spencer how was your date last night?" My mother asks me while spooning some eggs onto my plate.

Well she sure doesn't waste any time. "It was pretty good…" It was not only good but it was also successful in confusing the heck out of me. I mean who knew the lack of a move could be so unsettling.

"Yeah it was!… and I figured out why I didn't get that kiss,"

"Oh you did huh?" Ha this should be good.

"Yeah cause poor Ashley doesn't think she's good enough for me, and while I could see how she could come to that conclusion, all I got to do is let her know I'm into it and she'll fall right into the very beautiful open arms." He says and then proceeds to take a rather large bite of his pancakes.

I roll my eyes not even bothering to object to his clearly warped point of view because in the end it actually would be hilarious to see him make an ass out of himself.

I finish up breakfast and head up to my room; the thought of staying in all day and doing nothing is just too appealing to pass up.

I grab my laptop and plop down on my bed opening up the web browser and first thing I do is check my email. There is a few of those chain letters from friends you know the ones that are like send this to 10 people in the next twenty minutes or tomorrow you will die! Stupid stuff like that and then I notice an email addressed to me from the dance studio.

I open the email and its an announcement letting me know some of the new classes they will be offering this fall and below it is a link to their web site. I click on it and start browsing the page. It's what to be expected, you know the specials they are running this month and a list of everything they offer; and up in the top right corner is a little tab that says, "Meet the Staff".

I open it and I see names accompanied with photos of everyone who works there. I notice the secretary and a few other people I recognize but not the one I want to see. Finally I see her picture right above, her sisters I presume, she looks a little younger in the picture compared to now but still gorgeous.

There's a little bio next to her name and as I read it informs me that her and her sister co-own the dance studio together, that she is 18 years old, and she teaches jazz and hip-hop classes.

I quickly scan her sisters and then after looking through the site a little longer I click off. The next few hours are spent just going onto random sites and taking a few quizzes and hey now Glen cant call me dumb anymore because I took an IQ test and it said my IQ is 114 which is above the norm for my age group so HA!

I hear a knock on my door and Clay enters. "Hey Spence so tell me how was the date?" he says taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Uhh it was pretty good except that I was on a date with the wrong person." I love talking to Clay he is the only one I can really let loose with.

"Yeah I hear that, Glen can't stop talking about it though."

"Glen is a dumb ass!"

"Yeah he does seem to be missing those few important chromosomes that grace a person with their sensitivity."

"Haha you're telling me…"

"But really how did it go? Did you get the feeling she was really all that into Glen?"

"Well no not really but its so hard to tell…she didn't kiss him."

"There is that, which I have to say I would love to have seen."

"It actually was really funny he like leans in and right as he is about to touch lip she turns her head haha he looked like a wounded puppy it was hilarious." I say imitating the look of sheer surprise and disappointment that graced Glens face the night before earning a laugh from Clay.

"Nice! Well don't give up okay it sounds like she might just be your type after all." He smiles and gets up rubbing my head and leaves the room.

The rest of the day was spent doing pretty much the same thing…nothing. However halfway through the afternoon the boys roped me into playing a game of two on one basketball. Clay and I verses Glen and I REALLY wish I could say that Clay and I kicked his ass but regretfully we lost by five points. When I said my brother was an old fashioned jock I really meant it, though he may be lacking a lot in other categories he is quite skilled in the athletics department.

We had just finished up dinner and I was walking into my room when the phone rang. It was immediately picked up so I just dismissed it and went back to what I was doing. However a couple minutes later there was a knock on my door and Glen walked in throwing the phone on my bed.

"Here…its for you and when your done I wanna talk to her." He said before walking out.

Confused I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Spencer its Ashley…" ok so I was not expecting that.

"Hey Ashley what's up?" I asked sounding a lot more nervous than I would have liked.

"Nothing I was just calling to let you know that tomorrow you will need to bring some tennis shoes, we will be doing some running tomorrow."

"Oh ok sounds good."

"Yeah and sorry it is so late I had to call all of the girls in my classes and you were one of the last on my list."

"Oh that sucks and it's no problem."

"Well anyway what did you do today?" Hum doesn't she have anyone else to call? Oh well I'm not complaining.

"Umm nothing really just hung at home and played on the computer stuff like that." And I went to your businesses web site and read all about you. Ok so that sounded a little creepy.

"Nice…so did you have fun last night?" She asked

"It was fun what about you?"

"Yeah I liked it but I don't think your brother and I will work out the way he wants us to though."

"Oh really?" I say hoping I didn't sound as excited as I actually was.

"Yeah I just didn't get that feeling…you know the one where every time you see them you just cant help but smile and you spend the whole day thinking about them and when you might get to see them next."

"Oh that feeling" You mean the one I get whenever I see you.

"Yeah anyway what about you and Patrick I saw that lip lock you two shared any sparkage there?"

Gosh I cannot tell how much there is not a spark. "Um not really he's a nice guy and all but I just don't think it's going to work."

"Oh too bad…you're going to break his heart." She sarcastically stated.

"Haha I hope not."

"Well I have to go a few more people to call and I will see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said and listened to the phone line go dead as she hung up.

Smiling I got up and walked down the stairs to put the phone on the hook. I noticed my brother Clay sitting on the couch watching TV with Glen.

When Glen saw me he got up and walked over to me complaining, "Spencer what the hell you were supposed to let me talk to her when you were done!"

"Sorry Glen she had to go."

"Well did you tell her I wanted to talk to her cause I'm sure she wouldn't have minded."

Ok I am so sick of him and his stupid ego its time to take it down a peg.

"You know what Glen she didn't want to talk to you. Its high time you realize that not all girls are impressed by your so called charm and I'm sorry to tell you but the reason she didn't kiss you wasn't because she didn't think she was good enough…it was because she didn't want to. Sorry but I don't think its going to work out between you two." I said roughing putting the phone in its base.

I walked past him and noticed Clay sitting on the couch giving me the biggest grin. I just smiled back at him and then proceeded up the stairs and into my room.

**There it is I hope you liked it…**

**Please go and review I really want to know what you thought. **

**Sorry it's a little shorter than normal but next one will be longer.**

**I am in a writing mood lately so I am certain the next chapter will be out fairly soon.**

**P.S. I would like to know how many of you have read any of my other stories and if you have which one so far is your favorite? **

**Hope to get your answer. Thanks for reading**

**Oh yeah thanks Ladytink2011, satincanopy, julesl, seyheystevierey, pendulum666, conscious, coachkimm, and Spashley89 especially you **


End file.
